This invention relates generally to a vehicle suspension beam that is pivotal at one end to a support for use, carries a spring means at or towards its opposite end, and has an axle connected to the beam at an intermediate part of its length.
Suspension beams are known which are of a box-section fabricated from metal plate. An axle wrap, that retains an axle is secured transversely of its length in complementary recesses formed in the beam. The axle wrap is secured to the exterior of the beam by welding or adhesive jointing. A problem experienced with this known suspension beam is that the welded jointing is weakened by metal fatigue and can fail when the axle and the beam are subjected to loading in use.